IDENTIDAD SECRETA
by SH1CARA
Summary: NO QUIERO NINGÚN ESCÁNDALO nadie debe de saber sobre quién eres/te lo advertí, hasta el momento eh sido muy tolerante contigo pero no más/respóndele, inventa una excusa… FUE HAPPY!/-tú vas a asistir a tu primer día en tu nuevo instituto aunque se esté cayendo el cielo entendiste/-A-AYE!/tu padre me matara si se entera…/-Que bajo haz caído, apuesto a que te mueres por volver.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel, lo había visto desde hacía varios meses en la televisión, siempre era él el tema sobre el que se trataba en los programas de chismes, peleas, rupturas, siempre escándalos; tiene 17 años en verdad es guapo, no hermoso, no… espera Arg!, no hay palabras que describan cual atractivo es, tiene el cabello de un exótico color rosa, con la piel ligeramente bronceada y unos ojos verdes podrían compararse al jade. Era alto, complexión delgada pero tenía buen físico, su voz aunque solo la había escuchado en algunas entrevistas de televisión, era cautivadora parecía seria, pero con un toque dulce e infantil, TODAS en la ciudad y las ciudades cercanas andaban locas por él, si sé que es demasiado, pero gracias a su comportamiento no duraba mucho en una sola escuela y siempre andaba de traslado en traslado, mi mejor amiga y yo le decíamos `` La Gran Gira de Dragneel ´´ y para mejorar la situación en cada escuela por la que había pasado ya hasta tenía su propio club de fans y siempre asistía a los mejores y más caros colegios ya que además de ser guapo también era el heredero único de Igneel Dragneel fundador de las empresas ``FIRE KING´´ .

Por cierto mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, si soy de ``esos´´ Heartfilia, si los millonarios y única competencia de empresas ``FIRE KING´´, el único problema es que nadie lo sabe, mi nacimiento fue un secreto para el público ya que mi madre y mi padre eran de distintas clases sociales, si lo sé es estúpido, crecí como una hija bastarda, se escucha mal lo sé pero esa es la verdad y luego de que mi madre muriera cuando tenía solo 3 años me fui a vivir con mi padre, siempre me mantuvieron escondida del mundo exterior hasta tomaba clases privadas y a raíz de esto nunca tuve muchos amigos, mis únicos amigos eran mi dama de compañía virgo y mi guardaespaldas leo, aunque eso cambio hace un año cuando mi padre al fin decidió que podía salir esa fue la mejor experiencia que pude haber tenido y después cuando decidió que podía ingresar a un instituto fue aun mejor. Tuve que insistir mucho y hasta suplicar para que me dejara entrar a uno publico pero no era cualquier instituto era ``Fairy Tail´´ el instituto al que asistió mi madre, después de explicarle porque quería entrar a ese instituto no pudo mostrar ninguna objeción, hasta se alegro un poco por ello, lo vi reflejado en su rostro, el en serio amaba a mi madre.

-si me entero de que algo raro paso no dudare dos veces en sacarte de ese instituto y Loke ira contigo para asegurarse de que estés bien, NO QUIERO NINGUN ESCANDALO y recuerda que nadie debe de saber sobre quién eres- me dijo en tono firme para después darme la espalda, luego suspiro se giro de nuevo hacia mí y me dijo -sé que es difícil de entender pero hago esto por tu bien, no quiero que la prensa te acose, ni que inventen cosas sobre ti, y sé que te duele estar tan sola y mentir pero esto lo decidimos entre tu madre y yo porque te amamos y queremos mantenerte alejada de malas experiencias fíjate en el hijo de Igneel él pobre no puede ni botar basura sin que la estén vendiendo por internet y no me hagas hablar de lady gaga ella es su mayor acosadora no solo compra su basura sino que hasta la usa como atuendo- reí ante eso ultimo – papá sabes que ya dejo de ser excéntrica- me miro fijamente y después con una mirada triste y voz apagada me dijo-… lo sé, bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es que nadie debe saber quién eres ahora tu apellido será Dreyar

Eso había sido lo último que había dicho ahora un año después ya tenía muchas amigas, mi mejor amiga era definitivamente Levy, teníamos los mismos gustos, me encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella y en cuanto a Loke, él siempre se iba a coquetear con chicas del instituto y en poco tiempo se gano el titulo de chico rompecorazones y playboy, me mantenía callada para que mi padre no lo despidiera, aunque tenía sus momentos de sobreprotector, pero prefiero hablar de eso después.

NATSU POV

Otra escuela más de la que me expulsan, bien a quien le importa la escuela cuando se es millonario, aunque el viejo dijo algo sobre cambiarme a una escuela pública si eso ocurría de nuevo, pero lo conozco bien nunca lo haría… o eso pensaba hasta ahora

-Natsu Dragneel, te lo advertí, hasta el momento eh sido muy tolerable contigo pero no más, asistirás a una escuela pública y con la agente Titania como tu guardaespaldas- me estremecí ante eso- bien, tengo todo arreglado comenzaras tus clases a partir de mañana

-QUEE?! –ok…dijo Titania, eso significa que será Erza DIABLOS, estoy muerto, nunca pensé que el viejo me trasladaría así, además ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hablar la voz que utilizo era bastante seria, por primera vez sentí miedo hacia mi padre, espera QUE?! Como que padre okey esa voz si me dio miedo, es viejo no padre, diablos sigo petrificado, muévete Natsu anda ahora di algo, respóndele, inventa una excusa- FUE HAPPY!- okey, en mi defensa esa era mi mejor excusa a los 7 años (voltee hacia el frente esperando un regaño pero el viejo ya se había ido)-mierda…

Me fui a dormir, mañana seria un largoooooooo día, me desperté por el estúpido sonido del reloj, espera desde cuando tengo reloj!? Mire la hora- LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA!

-veo que ya despertaste

Mi vista se dirigió hacia la puerta ahí estaba Erza entre sus manos tenia a Happy mi gato, el pobre tenia erizado el pelaje del miedo

-se hace tarde, apresúrate-dijo con un aura maligna a su alrededor

-A-AYE!

Salió de mi habitación junto con Happy que suplicaba con la mirada que lo ayudara, pero ni loco iría en contra de Erza me levante de mi cama, decidí darme una ducha así que tome una toalla y entre al baño, cuando termine salí y pude ver mi uniforme doblado sobre la cama me lo puse con desgano, entonces comencé a escuchar lo que para mí en aquel momento era música para mis oídos-ESTA LLOVIENDO!- grite a todo pulmón y sonriente atrasaría un poco esta tortura

-ya estás listo?- dijo Erza mientras entraba

-al parecer ya no voy a ir a la escuela, mire bien allá afuera está lloviendo- dije triunfante

-estas insinuando que soy retrasada y por eso no me doy cuenta de la situación del clima!- dijo con un aura obscura y una voz que daba miedo

-n-no es q-que…

-tú vas a asistir a tu primer día en tu nuevo instituto aunque se esté cayendo el cielo entendiste

-A-AYE!

-apresúrate que la presidenta debe de dar el ejemplo llegando puntual a clases y si llego tarde romperé mi hasta ahora mejor record de puntualidad

Me detuve en seco

-espera tu eres la presidenta de la clase?- que diga que no, que diga que no

-no, claro que no

-ufff- ahora un peso se había ido

-soy la presidenta general- el peso volvió

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-se me callo la quijada

-bien, ahora vámonos

-pero no eh tomado el desayuno

-estás diciendo que soy una estúpida que no recuerda servir un simple desayuno!?

-n-no, es solo qu…- me calle antes de que me golpeara puedo jurar que vi a Erza convertirse en un demonio-bien vayámonos, estoy seguro de que no quieres llegar tarde- el demonio seguía ahí-comprare pastel de fresa en el camino para el almuerzo

-bien vámonos o llegaremos tarde-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que su demonio interno desaparecía, suspire aliviado

-apúrate Natsu, tenemos que comprar el pastel, am… digo llegaremos tarde a clases

Okey había escuchado que tenía debilidad por los pasteles pero no sabía que a este grado, me maldije internamente, tantas palizas de las que me pude haber zafado y hasta ahora es que lo pongo en práctica

Tome mi bufanda, una chamarra y mi billetera y salí de mi habitación, hoy sería un muuuuuy largo día

OK. GENTE DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y EH ESTADO CONTRADICIENDO SOBRE SI PUBLICARLO O NO, PERO HOY AL FIN ME DECIDÍ A SUBIRL... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO, SI ME ODIAN O SIMPLEMENTE SE SIENTE SOLOS Y NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER


	2. Chapter 2

LUCY POV

Me desperté hoy era lunes, me apresure a cambiarme, cuando estuve lista baje a desayunar, espere a que Loke me pasara a recoger, espere media hora hasta que me arte, lo llame tardo un poco en contestar pero al fin atendió

-digaah-se escuchaba medio dormido, de seguro estuvo bebiendo o salió con alguna chica de nuevo

-Loke, soy yo Lucy-dije algo molesta

-oh, hola Lucy, que se te ofrece?- pregunto cambiando su tono de voz a uno más seductor

-COMO QUE QUÉ SE ME OFRECE, TENGO MEDIA HORA ESPERANDO A QUE ME RECOJAS!, tienes idea de la hora que es?! Solo faltan 15 minutos para entrar a la escuela!-le grite ahora si explotando

-…mierda, espérame ahí, no te vayas a mover de tu casa, tu padre me matara si se entera… nos vemos

-espera, Loke…-colgó- Arg!

Al parecer no quedaba otra alternativa más que esperarlo, la última vez que me fui sin él me había armado un teatro enorme

-hoy será un largo día- suspire

NATSU POV

Ya habíamos llegado a la maldita pastelería, pero en seguida me habían reconocido-mierda-luego Erza uso impactrueno y todos se alejaron atemorizados, al fin algo bueno de tener a Erza de guardaespaldas, no es que no me agradara pero a veces podía asustar demasiado, bien era hora de pagar la cuenta de los pasteles que se había comprado Erza, tome la nota y la acerque a mi vista para poder ver mejor, leí el numero una, dos, tres, CUATRO VECES, como un maldito pastel podía costar tanto?!, bien no era que me importara, después de todo era el dinero de Igneel, pague la cuenta y me pedí un café para llevar

-aquí tiene

Pague el café y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar una voz me detuvo

-Natsu-san, cuánto tiempo

-Sting-dije con molestia

-Es cierto que tu viejo te ah inscrito en una escuela pública- la sangre me comenzó a hervir, solo me limite a asentir

-que bajo haz caído, Natsu-san-dijo burlándose de mi

-apuesto a que te mueres por volver a Sabertooth-dijo todavía en un tono burlón

-ni en un millón de años regresaría a Sabertooth, el instituto amm…. Em.. arg!

-Erza, como se llama el instituto?-le pregunte en un susurro

-Fairy Tail-respondió orgullosa

-el instituto Fairy Tail es mejor que cualquier otro y ni en un millón de años Sabertooth podría compararse a Fairy Tail

-en eso tienes razón Natsu-san Sabertooth está muy por arriba de Fairy Tail, bien me tengo que retirar tengo que asistir al colegio, adiós Natsu-san nos vemos pronto

Okey eso termino de arruinarme el día, ese cabrón de Sting, habíamos sido amigos cuando estuve en Sabertooth, pero ahora teníamos una rivalidad eterna

-mueve el culo idiota, llegaremos tarde!- me había olvidado de Erza… y del instituto

-ya voy, ya voy

Lucy POV

Okey faltaban solo 1 minuto para entrar a clases, bien oficialmente llegaría tarde y me perdería la primera hora, yo aquí creyendo en Loke, un maestro al volante, podía manejar estándar y automático, pero cuando más le necesitaba decidió llegar tarde…(léase como en avatar XD)

-YA LLEGUE!- dijo Loke al tiempo que abría la puerta de un portazo

-AL FIN!, toma-dije arrojándole mi mochila en las manos

-vámonos!-dijo mientras me jalaba fuera de mi departamento y lo cerraba

Subimos a su auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el instituto, cuando al fin nos acercábamos fue bajando la velocidad y se estaciono a unas cuadras del instituto

-CORRE!-me grito mientras me jalaba de la mano, disminuí un poco mi velocidad y jale de la mano que me sostenía, el se giro hacia a mi confundido pero yo solo puede comenzar a reírme de lo estúpidos que nos debíamos de ver, el se rio conmigo y ambos caminamos hacia la entrada del instituto entonces me pare en seco, un auto venia a toda velocidad en dirección al instituto, se detuvo a poca distancia de mi, Loke me abrazo para protegerme colocándose frente a mí y del auto bajo una de mis compañeras y mejores amigas Erza Scarlet, al parecer alguien la acompañaba, diablos me verían con Loke y comenzarían a hacer preguntas

OOO

OOO

OOO

OOO

OOO

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN CREI QUE NADIE LEERIA ESA HISTORIA XDDDDDDDD, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVS Y POR AGEGARME A SUS FAVORITOS. PERDONEN SI ESTE CAPITULO QUEDO DEMASIADO CORTO, BIEN NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


End file.
